The Mysterious Animatronic
by Shadow the strange weasel
Summary: Dib is a paranormal investigator that is requested to look at an animatronic that the owner thinks might be haunted. He doesn't even realize what he gotten himself into when his dog starts speaking English and saying the animatronic was it's old owner, and now they are going to find a missing animatronic! (Image made by RedSalmon on invader zim Amino)
1. New work

Dib hums as he strange dog jumps up and down beside him in bed. For the dog being over fifteen years old it was still extremely active. The dog was medium sized, long furred, and playful. Dib and his sister where allowed by their father to get a dog when he was around twelve. The two saw the green color fur and noticed how intelligent he was and took him, but kept the name he had from the collar he came in with GIR. The dog has black fur on his legs, paws, tail, and ears.

The dog jumps on Dibs chest makes the human finally set up, pushing the dog away slightly. The young adult yawns before yanking his covers off, and sitting up. GIR wags his tail before bolting out of the room to the kitchen. Dib shakes his head before standing up and stretching, flinching as his back pops. Dib looks over at his drawers before deciding against getting dressed before going to eat breakfast.

When Dib got there he saw his sister, who was giving GIR his food. Dib sits down at the island where a cooled plate of eggs lay, the food his sister makes for breakfast. Although when Dib looks back up at her he notices she had headphones in. Knowing that meant she was listening for new content for her gaming career he deems thanking her not mandatory at the moment. Dib starts to eat his cold eggs when he reaches for his phone next to his plate.

"Oh someone left a message to you, something about what to hire you for something." Gaz says as she starts for her recording room. Dib quickly unlocks his phone as he rushes in eating his eggs. Once the plate was empty the young adult pushes it away as he starts his voicemail. After a few calls from fans of Gaz, who somehow have his number the recording he wanted starts to play.

"Hello, I'm Charlotte Emily, I heard about your independent work as a paranormal investigator. I would like to hire you to help me try figuring out what something is. Meet me at the caffe Marionette at eight thirty today if you can." The voicemail says which makes Dib looks at the time and gasp. He bolts to his room and starts to get dressed. Once he was dressed, and brushed his teeth he opens Gaz's recording room. GIR runs into the room and rushes to Gaz gaining her attention.

"Gaz why didn't you wake me up! I'm half an hour late with someone that wants to hire me!" Dib complains only to receive a harsh glare and rip comments from the people watching his sister stream. Dib doesn't show any reaction to the glare, as he whistles to get GIR to come, which the dog did. Dib shuts the door before rushing to front door, letting GIR through before exiting himself. He slams the door shut and starts to run for the mentioned caffe which was two blocks away.

It takes a few minutes but the young man couldn't not see the caffe. It was colored black and white, with a light pink trim. Dib jolts when GIR runs into him before stopping. The window in the front of the building shows the inside. Colored black and white, with a checkered floor tile that has fake confetti inside it. There was a stage up against a wall, yet no performer only a big box colored like a present. There where multiple people sitting at tables drinking different types of drinks and snacks, but mostly sticking to the coffee theme.

Dib opens the door, and allows GIR to bolt in first before going in himself. The green dog stops in front of a black haired, brown eyed women serving two customers. The women notices him and smiles at the dog, crouching down to pet GIR. After she gives the dog a slight pet she stands up straight before looking pass GIR and at Dib. She walks up to him with a slight smile.

"Are you Dib membrane?" The women asks while still smiling. Dib takes this time to take in the women's clothes. She was in a long black and white dress with light green stripes going along her arms and the bottom of her dress; the same color of green painted on her checks in circles, as well as pink tear like streaks going from under her eyes to her chin. Dib nods to which the girl, who he persums to be Charlotte starts for an empty table. Dib follows and sits across from her as the women sighs somewhat loudly as she leans back in the chair.

"To be honest I didn't expect you to show up at all. Considering the history around my family and everything." She says as GIR sits between the two, as he yawns slightly but doesn't show any aggression at either of them. Dib meanwhile looks away realizing he didn't even look the girl up before coming, having been excited about the thought of a mystery instead of thinking rationally.

"I'm guessing from you looking away you haven't. My father Henry Emily and his partner William Afton opened a restaurant called Fredbear family dinner. After an accident at the restaurant it closed and many more opened throughout the years, but things kept happening. A few months ago my father set a building he was in on fire, killing him and destroying animatronics used during the restaurants. I found out one was hidden inside a badly burned black bear animatronic, and it is this caffe's mascot. I was starting try getting the Marionette out of the destroyed bear but it screeched at me as it tried to attack." Charlotte says as she shivers slightly before GIR jumps onto her lap happily and sits on her lap. The young women looks at the dog and smiles as Dib coughs lightly to get her attention.

"What kind of things happened? If anything supernatural is happening it had to be something terrible." Dib says as GIR cowards slightly in Charlotte's lap while the two don't notice at all. Charlotte on the other hand sighs before looking to at the tables filled with customers to see none needed anything here listening to the twos conversation.

"The first thing to happen was a group of children shoved another into an animatronics mouth killing him. The second one was about five children went missing. A few years later my friend, Zim, was outside to check on his dog when he was killed; a few years later at another restaurant another five children are killed, while a guard gets bite by an animatronic. All that happening devastated my father, especially when he found out about Zim. His parents didn't even seemed to realize he died, no one went to his funeral, or memorial. He had no one minus his friends he had at school. After he died my father said that the Marionette changed completely."

"That's a lot of things that could make ghosts linger on beyond life. I'll help you and we can talk about payment later, should I wait for after your caffe closes to go to where you have him stored so I can take a look?" Dib asks as GIR sits up and jumps onto the table and goes over to Dib. The green dog jumps down onto the man's lap as the dogs ears are back and tail tucked. Charlotte notices this and hums slightly.

"Yes that would be better, wait until the caffe closes and I'll unlock the warehouse to let you inside." She gets up and fixes her long dress before pushing her chair in and looks at GIR for a few seconds. "You must of been real lucky. That dog you have there must be a descendent of Zim's dog, since yours looks exactly like his did." She says before turning and heading for the register. Dib looks down at GIR before sighing slightly at the long wait ahead.


	2. Puppets and PAKS

Dib jolts awake when he his shoulder is touched. The man looks around before noticing Charlotte standing in front of him, out of the dress and instead in jeans, combat boots, and a green hoodie. GIR was asleep on the table, and doesn't wake when Charlotte picks him up and starts to nods over to the door. Dib just smiles as a blush covers his face as he scrambles to get to the door first to open it to his client. Once they were out Charlotte shifts GIR to get her keys and lock the door. The young woman starts to go behind the restaurant and through an alleyway.

Dib raises his brow at this but follows her none of the less. After walking through a few alleyways the buildings around them started to change to warehouses. Dib expects all of them as he passes them and bumps into Charlotte when she stops. Dib backs up quickly and raises his hands. She rolls her eyes and moves to go to the closest locked door.

"I'm sorry I was distracted! Anyways is this the wherehouse your animatronics are being held?" Dib asks as she opens the door into the large warehouse and gave him a small smile. He rolls his eyes and follows her as she heads inside. Once inside she puts GIR on the ground before turning to shut and lock the door. The warehouse had very little light, only a few near the front but the rest was caked in darkness.

"The Marionette should be around here, as well as a few of the others, but they seem to only move when the Marionette is close. See over there is a destroyed bear animatronic, that only has the faceplates left on it." Charlotte says as she points at a pile of noodles in the corner of the room. The wires where mostly burned to a crisp and you couldn't tell what colors the faceplates should be at all. Dib hums as he starts to walk ever so closer to it as behind him GIR yawns as he wakes up. Dib gets right over the charred animatronic when it starts to shake and twitch as it's voice box gives off a screeching sound.

"Get back! Here he comes!" Charlotte warns as the charred animatronic lunges. GIR rushes forward knocking his owner out of the way, although the mangled animatronic made of wires stop when GIR got in his way. From further into the warehouse the two can hear a dragging sound coming closer. Dib leaps to his feet and looks in the direction to see what was coming out of the shadows. It was what he could presume to be what Charlotte was informing him about, seeing as the figure was dragging something that was stuck on it.

"Hi, Marionette. I brought a friend that should be able to at least help me get that bear off you…." Charlotte says as the thing got closer although it didn't take Dib long to realize as the thing got closer there were three cylinders around where it chest was that was glowing pink. As it comes into the light Dib could see clearly why the other told the animatronic that they wanted to help.

The animatronic's left side was stuck in another animatronic which was bulky and charred. What was out of the animatronic was slender mostly black in color, although it had two stripes on it arms, two on it lower legs, and one on each thigh all colored light green. It's face was white with green blush and pink tear like streaks while it has a frozen smile and hollow empty eyes. With what little strength it had it continued on its track to get to the two humans, rather determined.

Although before it could get to close GIR rushes it and jump up at the animatronic knocking it down. The animatronic gives a screech as it falls to the ground while the dog stayed on it. The animatronic huffs as the dog bites down on the bulky one it was stuck in and pulls. Dib and Charlotte gets a little closer as a crunch rings out throughout the room.

"Wait is GIR really destroying the destroyed animatronic off the active one?" Dib asks mainly to himself as he basically watches as his dog rips and tears at the metal, plastic, wires, and fabric. As the two watch they don't notice the charred animator comes from before was acting up again. Although this time it slithers or more like flings itself over to where GIR was ripping at the animatronic suit. Dib tenses And is ready to run when Charlotte holds a hand out to stop him. The twitching and shaking animatronic was helping GIR get the suit off the other who was just watching silently.

"Well it looks like you weren't needed after all." Charlotte jokes as she walks over to the three. She grabs the active animatronic and pulls it out as the other two having loosened the suit. The animatronic gives a hissing sound before pushing itself away from the woman and onto the ground. The wire like animatronic stops moving as GIR rushes over to get to the animatronic now. The dog's tail starts wagging as the animatronic stands up to its full height. The animatronic turns away from the dog as what was left of the suit that it was stuck in twitches.

"Wait Marionette, my friend here wants to… ask a few questions?" Charlotte says as the said animatronic was starting to leave. Although it stops at hearing this and turns its head slightly, before shaking its head and continues its track away from them. GIR barks before bolting for the animatronic getting in front of it and barking a few more times. The humans watch as for some reason the animatronic turns back and starts for them after the barking of the dog. The animatronic walks slowly towards them before stopping and crossing its arms.

"Can I please paint your face? We both know the results, but my new friend just wouldn't believe it!" The woman asks as the Marionette rolls its head, since it has empty holes for its eyes, before walking over to them. Charlotte smiles before turning away and rushing to the door. Dib watches only to realize that there was paint buckets right next to the door. The woman grabs a bucket that had purple on the top of it, as well as a paint brush beside the buckets. The young adult is quick to open the paint and sit down on the floor. The animatronic follows sitting down on the ground crossing its legs.

Dib looks around before deciding to sit down as well, not minding when GIR rushes to come sit on his downstairs take Charlotte long to dip the brush in the paint and start to move it to the animatronics face. When it landed on one of the tear streaks and she started to cover it a small happy tone comes from the animatronic as the lights on its chest glow brightly. Once Charlotte was done the two humans watch the purple paint. After a few minutes the color of the purple started to become transparent showing the green under it. Once the paint had completely disappeared the lights in the animatronic's chest dim to what they were before.

"If you try painting him the correct colors he is meant to be they somehow disappear, maybe evaporates? As well his presence affects any animatronic even ones that don't work, like that one." Charlotte says as she points at the wire animatronic on the floor where it collapsed on the floor. As she was talking the animatronic in question was whipping where it was just painted trying to find something it couldn't. "As well it barely talks, yet in my father's notes it states he always talked to the others."

"It can talk? I would never guess." Dib says as the animatronic stand up giving a small chime before starting to go back further into the warehouse. What Dib didn't expect was his dog getting out of his lap and following the animatronic into the darkness. As he loses sight of his dog Charlotte stands up and stretches yawning slightly. Dib stands up as well looking into the darkness of the warehouse waiting for GIR to come back. The young man didn't try calling knowing the dog usually knew when to come back, but he never sees his dog shape coming from the darkness. Charlotte starts putting all the items she got back into their places not minding the other just standing where he was.

"We should probably go, I know your dog is in there but I don't think being here any longer in the night will be a good idea. I can promise you, Marionette will take care of your dog." Charlotte says as she starts for the door. Dib looks at the darkness before giving a massive sigh and nodding, the dog was smart enough to not get into too much trouble especially in an enclosed space. The two humans turn back and exit through the door, the woman locking it behind them.


End file.
